


Scared Silly

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not so sure about investigating creepy places anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Silly

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [picfor1000](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com). My assigned picture is [here](http://bit.ly/wmFIHY). Kinda creepy, yeah? I'm so grateful for the community and the challenge, to slodwick for running it and celli for telling me I should do it--t was lots of fun! :)

"You have got to be kidding me."

Steve turned enough to shine his flashlight on Danny's face. "What?"

"We're really going in there?" Danny asked, pointing his own flashlight at the building that looked like it had somehow morphed into being out of a tree. "Right now?"

"Danny, the body's in there. If we want to investigate while the evidence might still be there, then yes, we're going in."

Steve turned around and started towards the building, but Danny stayed put. "Wait. Don't you have to have some medicine man come spout some mumbo jumbo over it before we can go inside?"

The flashlight blinded him again. "That was a sacred site," Steve said, clearly losing patience, which, actually, was just fine with Danny, because he was losing patience himself with the idea of going in there. "This is not. _Ergo_ , as you are so fond of saying, we can go in. Now do you have any other objections, or can we go do our jobs?" He heard Steve chuckle. "Unless, of course, you're afraid you might be wrong about the afterlife."

"Fine," Danny snapped, stalking past Steve into the building. He could hear noises up ahead, but they were too far back to be showing any real light.

He hadn't gone more than a few steps in when his flashlight flickered and died. "Steve!" he called over his shoulder, but Steve was not behind him. He frowned--the only time Steve wasn't behind him was when he was in front of him.

"Hey, Steve!" Danny carefully made his way back out of the building, but there was no Steve.

There was, however, Steve's flashlight, lying on the ground, shining at the building.

Danny picked it up and scanned the area with it, calling out a few more times, but no Steve. "This is not funny," Danny muttered, torn between wanting to look for his partner and wanting to go find the others.

A rustle of noise caught his attention off to his left and he whipped the flashlight around, looking for any sign of movement. The bushes swayed a little, but there was no way to tell if it was just the breeze.

It sounded again, louder, from his right. He whirled around, but saw no one. He decided to investigate, approaching the trees slowly. He'd only gone a few steps beyond the trees when a thud and scraping sounded back the way he'd come. He turned and ran, tripping over something on the forest floor, barely managing to keep himself from falling.

Once he'd steadied himself, he made it into the clearing, which was empty. There was, however, a sign that something had been dragged across it into the other side of the woods. Something with two feet.

He called Steve's phone, relieved to hear it ringing nearby, even if he was going to strangle Steve later for the new ringtone--and then mock him unmercifully for having the Jersey Shore theme. The relief was short-lived, however, when he realized he could see it lying on the ground by the entrance.

Shit.

He needed help. Chin and Kono were already inside with Max. Danny picked up his phone to call Chin, but it went straight to voicemail. Frowning, he dialed Kono, but no luck.

Great, so there was no cell reception in there.

He turned back to the entrance and stepped inside once more. It was silent now, but he could see light ahead. Max must've sent up lamps, which meant at least he would be well-lit and not alone.

He'd gone about ten steps inside when his phone rang, his split-second relief dying at Kono's ringtone instead of Steve's. He answered, "Hey, is Steve with you?"

"Dan--" he caught only parts of words that sounded like "priest" and "out" and "don't," none of which were particularly encouraging.

"Kono?" The call disconnected.

Danny let out a long breath, staring at his phone. Okay, all he had to do was go towards the light...and not think about any other connotations of that phrase.  

He heard scraping noises as he approached, but when he turned the corner, there was no sign of his team or Max. Only the lights and the body, lying on the ground with a--hey, okay, there's something you don't see every day, a man in Hawaii with an ice pick in their forehead.

He looked around, but there was no sign of the team, so he knelt down to look at the victim. There was a cigarette butt just beside his head, and Danny leaned closer to see if it might be evidence.

Which was when the dead body sat up with an unholy howl, and Danny landed on his ass, grabbing his gun and holding it out in front of him, his hand absolutely _not_ shaking at all.

"What the fucking fuck?" he demanded, as laughter echoed on the walls around him.

Steve, Chin, Kono and Max came from out of nowhere--at least as far as Danny could tell--all laughing hysterically. The not-so-dead body was laughing, too, as he pulled the fake axe off his head, taking makeup with it.

"You are all dead. Dead. You hear me?"

"We hear you," Steve said, offering Danny a hand to help him up.

Danny holstered his gun and waved Steve off, getting up on his own. "I repeat: What the fucking fuck?"

"We just wanted to see if you had learned any respect for superstitions yet," Kono said, and, okay, clearly they all knew he'd be least able to hold a grudge on her.

"You are all so dead."

Steve clapped Danny on the back. "Come on, Danno, it was a little funny."

"It was not even remotely funny." Danny shrugged him off.

"It was a little funny."

"Oh really?" Danny glared. "What's funny is how you're going to love sleeping on your own couch tonight."

"Wait, what?" Steve said, eyes wide, mouth dropping open.

Danny laughed. "Now that face? _That's_ funny."

\---

END


End file.
